umsfandomcom-20200214-history
East Line
|line_symbol = |image1 = E09 platform.png |caption1 = Eston Post platform |type = Commuter rail |operator = Rail Transit Network |colour_code = |stations = 13 (+1 optional stop) |tracks = Double track |travel_orientation = Right-hand travel |termini = *RT Central *Tagor West |interchanges = *RT Central: ** North Line ** South Line ** West Line ** Loop Line ** Airport Express Line ** UC Subway *RTN: ** Outer Line ** Loop Line *Eston International: ** Orchid Express Line ** Lucek Memorial Line ** Treno Auditore Line ** Garri Kasparov Line ** Eston Rocket **Boatlev Fegeline |branch_lines = none |through_services = * West Line * Templer Line }} The East Line is the second of nine lines under the Rail Transit Network. The line connects the center of Unterganger City via RT Central, Luminosity, Saltshore, and Sallosh in the center of the server to Eston Post, Eston International, Saint Piggersburg, Nogaybak, and Tagor to the west at Region 56. The line consists of a main double track line. Previously, it used to have branch lines to the Unterganger City Airport and the Tower of Mabula, but was since removed as the former got integrated into the Loop Line and the latter was reclassified as an independent connecting line. The line runs parallel with the Loop Line at RT Central, Luminosity (Johnston) and Saltshore. It interchanges with the Outer Line at East Cross. At Eston International, it interchanges with most lines operated by Redstone Railway Company in the region. The last station on the East Line is at Tagor West Station, where it interchanges with another two RRC lines, and it continues as the Templer Line heading towards Weston. Similarly, the line at RT Central is continuous with the West Line. Construction is underway as of May 2019 to extend the line past Eston International to Fegelein - read more here. Diagram Stations Stations on this line: History The East Line is the second line under RT. Originally providing direct connection to former East Village from the UCS and and later extended with two branch lines, the line now consists of a single main line terminating at Tagor West station. All stretches of this line were laid by Molster. On September 2018, plans were in place to extend the East Line to Tagor, and a station was built at Eston International, where other rail operators can take players into the Eastern Bloc. Following completion of said station and re-generation of Eston Post, kimilil used the opportunity to accelerate the double-tracking project to the majority of the line eastwards from mfaizsyahmi temple to Saint Piggersburg, and then extend to terminus at Tagor. The remaining branch line to the Tower of Mabula has been de-gazetted and re-classified as mountain railway; now existing independent and separate from the RTN. On October 12th, 2018 kimilil and ParrotAntics started making new section from Nogaybak to Tagor West station, and on October 13th the station was completed by ParrotAntics and Ugultu, and kimilil rebuilt the section from Saint Piggersburg to Nogaybak. The construction of Tagor West station allowed the line to switch into different line, as at the same platform the line merges with Templer Line using existing infrastructure since February 2019. Future As of May 2019, work had started on extending the East Line towards Fegelein. A new main line will be constructed after Eston International and the stretch from Saint Piggersburg to Tagor West will become a branch line, and the stations renumbered. The full station list is as follows: Gallery E01 platform.png|East Line platform at RT Central E02 platform.png|Johnston platform E03 front.png|KakashiBallZ/Saltshore station entrance E03 platform.png|KakashiBallZ/Saltshore station platform E04 platform.png|Sallosh station E05 platform.png|Riviera station E06 front.png|mfaizsyahmi temple station. Tower of Mabula funicular track is to the left of the image. E07 platform.png|RBC56 Pyramid station E08 front.png|East Cross station entrance E08 platform.png|East Cross platforms L-1 Eston International 2019.png|Eston International station E10 platform.png|Eston International platforms E11 front.png|Saint Piggersburg station E11 platform.png|Saint Piggersburg platforms E13 platform.png|East Line platform at the terminus at Tagor West. The line continues as the Templer Line. See also *Rail Transit Network Category:Rail Transit Network Category:Railway lines